telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
TSoG Side Quests
There are a variety of different side quests and minigames in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Randomly Generated Battles Bandit Raids A man in the northwest corner of the Ravinale Marketplace named Achmed will ask you to avenge him by attacking bandits who steal from merchants like him. Every bandit raid is randomly generated, so it will never be the same battle twice. All of them are won the same way, though: kill all the bandits or stay alive for 35 turns. Attacking bandits is relatively easy, and can be done repeatedly, so this gives you some money to supplement what you win from normal battle. Bug Hunting Go to the Deeper Downs to fight bugs, spirits, and old Bronze Golems for rewards (presumably for bounties placed on them, and for assorted parts and such). This is similar to Bandit Raiding but the battles are more difficult and the reward is higher. Ravinale Guard Patrols When returning to Ravinale, there is random chance that the Resistance will run into a detachment of Ravinale Guard enemies. The higher Duvalier's Aptitude is, the less likely to run into the patrol. Ambushed By Loyalists! When going to Somnus, there is random chance that the Resistance will run into a detachment of Shadowling Loyalists enemies. The higher Duvalier's Aptitude is, the less likely to run into the patrol. Lurking in the Underbrush... When traveling through the Great Forest, there is random chance that the Resistance will run into a several enemies lurking in the underbrush. The higher Duvalier's Aptitude is, the less likely to run into the lurking creatures. Attack on the Mechanic Base! The location of the Mechanic Base can be found by either scanning the mind of a Mechanic soldier in the Labor Site or reading from a cache of books from the third crypt. Businessman Talk to the Businessman near the Ravinale Docks. Accept his proposal, then fight him instead of paying him. Psy Duel Psy Duel is a game that you can play with Ali the Incorrigible. It consists of using minions to attack the enemy and gaining financial backers to hire those minions. There are two types of financial backers: one is the merchant, which can help hire "good" units, and the other is the smuggler, which helps to hire "bad" units. The "good" units are the assassin, psy fighter, psy healer, bowman, scorpion and guard. The "bad" units are the spriggat, shadowling, bug, stone golem, bronze golem, and energy golem. There are also other cards which can be used. The Cryo Blast card attacks an enemy minion for 2 damage, Pyro Blast does 5 damage to the opponent, Dark Vortex does 2 damage to all enemy minions, Feedback does 3 damage to the opponent and heals 3 health for you, and Mind Shield heals 3 health. Each player starts with 15 health, which can be raised through healing or lowered from damage. Once a player reaches zero health, the other player wins. There is a bet on the outcome of every game. The bet is directly proportional to your character's Personality stat, so characters with higher Personality will wager more gold. Crypts Go to the Library and talk to the guard there. Ask him why that section of the library is off limits and then talk to the Librarian. Ask her where the books went. She will tell you to go away and to come back for something later. Once you return to the library, she will give you a note and you can access the first crypt. These crypts feature many puzzles and battles, and also contain great rewards. Tikki's Cave Requires 10 Psy Power to complete. Once you start mission 2, you must talk to Griffin to see what your next move is. Then go to Marid, and talk to the woman named Umma. She will give you a quest to retrieve stones from her son's pet, Tikki. Once you talk to her you can go into the tent above her and talk to Imran. He wants you to kill Tikki. It is important to note that if you complete the mission before talking to him, he will not ask you to kill Tikki, or give you money, even if you did kill Tikki. Once you have talked to Umma, go between the tents to the northeast to get to Tikki's Cave. Click on the chest behind Tikki (This is where the 10 Psy Power is needed). Once it falls onto the ground, click on it and take the stones. However, once you do, Tikki will attack, giving you two options. You can defend yourself, which makes Tikki go first, or you can calm him down (which requires 10 aptitude). If you calm him down, you can either run, or attack him, which makes you go first. Once you return to Marid, go can give the stones to either Umma or Imran, both of which give you 50 gold, and collect an extra 200 gold if you killed Tikki for Imran. Arman's Quest This quest has no requirements, but 11 Aptitude and Personality is suggested for the most advantageous completion. Start at Baz's Manor and approach Arman and choose the following following options: - Sure. - What's the job? - What is this, ecactly? - Okay, fine. Next you need to go to the Ravinale Docks and speak to Al'al and choose the following options: - his mind. - Al'al, I presume. I have something for you. - Bluff. - The shadowlings. - his mind. - He will not tell them anything if you leave him be. - him the money. - Leave. Go back to the Manor and talk to Arman and choose the following options. - Yes. It took some convincing though... - To leave you alone. knuckles. To increase your Speed by one: - Teach me how to move faster. - Done. To increase your Personality by one: - There's no need--it was my pleasure.. - Done. Without 11 Personality, or if you choose different options than the ones above, Al'al will refuse the money and you will be forced to kill him. The reward is 500 Gold. Also, after mission four, Arman will be killed by the Black Rose if you don’t convince them. You can also, if you have 11 Personality, work for the Black Rose and get the Knife attack. Start at Baz's Manor and approach Arman and choose the following following options: - Sure. - What's the job? - What is this, exactly? - Okay, fine. Next you need to go to the Ravinale Docks and speak to Al'al and choose the following options: - Are you Al'al? - Me. Whatever you are involved in, I want in. - Well... no. - Depends. What is the pay? - No, not really. - Continue - Continue - Continue - Continue - Continue - Done Now go back to Arman. - Yeah. Sort of. - I did, but he wouldn't accept it. - What's going on here Arman? - I'm going to help you out with this Arman. - Done Now if you go back to Al'al, you can now go on assassination missions. Plus you get the 500 gold from Arman. Join the Black Rose This is an incomplete quest, where you can work as an assassin for the Order of the Black Rose. Assassinate Radiques Kill Radiques 'Black Rose HQ' I'm not sure how much aptitude is needed for this (No more than 10) Start at the docks. Go to the building on the left. Navigate the barrels and approach the door in the bottom left corner. Enter the HQ by saying the right code: "Blackbloom" (revealed by scanning behind the door). Scan the assassin at the table for memories on "Arman" to reveal part of the character's story. There is a pair of guards at the top of the stairs in the first room. Scan the one on the right for memories on the word "door" to reveal the combination: 69058. On the second floor, scan the guard for memories on "Arman" to learn more. Access the vault room. 'There are two chests, one containing 5000 gold, and the other a blue orb. Resisting Arrest If you give 5 Gold to the Beggar in the Marketplace, then demand that he give it back, you end up in a solo fight with three Ravinale Spearman. (There is an option to flee.) As long as the hero has 32 Health and Feedback or Vengeance (on Normal difficulty), you can win the fight by running away whenever you're low on PsP. The money earned per fight is 315 gold, making it excellent for getting training money (so long as you survive.) Dayn's Debt Currently the Hero can talk to Dayn and with 13 aptitude get some gold out of him. Mahboob The Hero can talk to Mahboob (located in the east building in West Ravinale) and find out about what task is required of the Hero in this sidequest. Then, go to the house west of Mahboob's house, and either talk to Rayhana near the southeast corner, or Wadi in the northeast corner. Although there are many various ways to complete this (most of which end in you getting nothing), the best way is to talk to Wadi, tell him to leave, say your employers will not be happy, your employer is Mahboob, she told you that Wadi beats his wife, and she is paying you 2000 gold. He will give you 2000 gold. Then, click on the desk right above Wadi, and open the desk drawer. Use Misdirection (high aptitude needed) and browse through all letters. Then, tell Rayhana that Wadi is having an affair. After Wadi leaves, tell Mahboob that you successfully got Wadi out. She will give you the Heat Orb. Then, you may threaten to tell her about her affair with Wadi to Rayhana (even if you've already told her), and extort 500 gold from her. Baz's Cellar Once you defeat Azma you can go further into Baz's cellar. '''Floor 3: Go into the room on the right and walk up to the tapestry on the north wall and click on it. Pull on it and enter the left room. The wall blocking the doorway is now gone. Proceed to the fourth floor. Floor 4: Go south and enter the hallway. You will then reach a T-section. On the left is a chest that holds the map to the cellar. On the right is a lot of barrels. The fifth barrel on the inside-left is actually a switch. Click it and proceed to the fifth floor (By going around the barrels). Floor 5: If you pushed the barrel in the pervious room there should be no wall blocking the stairway. Proceed to the sixth floor. Floor 6: You are presented with a maze. The directions are (unless noted, go until you can't move that direction anymore): Left, Up, Left, Down, Left, Up, Right, Up, Right, Down, Right, Down, Right, Up, Right (stop a first divergence), Down, Right, Up (Stop at second divergence), Left (Stop at first divergence), Up, Left. Stop at the stairway and proceed to the seventh floor. Floor 7: If you choose to stay you will be confronted by 2 Ghosts and a Greater Ghost. You can choose to fight them, flee or bargain with them. If you have 11 aptitude or less, your bargain will fail and you will have to fight them. If you have 12 or more aptitude, your bargain will work and they will leave. Once you either convince them to leave, or destroy them, you can walk around the room. Walk north and you will find a chest that holds the Indigo Orb, which gives the Hero: Titan Shield. Battle: Basement Spooks Remember, the Greater Ghost has immunity to physical attacks. Destroy the treasure chests for extra gold. Pest Removal This quest has no requirements, but 1000 gold is needed to recruit the "pests." Once you enter Somnus go up to the intersection and go right. Go into the house on the north side of the street and talk to the shadowling, Gloomling. He will mention he has some squatters in his basement and needs you to get rid of them. Once you go down the stairs you find out that the pests, are actually two rapping Spriggats named La'Man and Naj. Choose the following options. - Continue - Kick it? - No, I don't know what that means. - Continue - Continue - Continue - That was pretty good. - Continue - Maybe you should pratice somehwere else. - Continue - Your right, that's not what I mean. - Try another city. - Ravinale. - Continue - I'm part of a movement to free the city. - Continue - You'd be welcome with us, at least. - Continue - Yes, come be our, ah... Minstrels. - Continue - Sounds good, I'll take it. - Continue - Done Once you recruit them you can go up to Gloomling and talk to him. He will give you 400 gold because of your efforts. However, if you anger La'Man and Naj they will no longer speak to you. In some cases they might even try to attack you. If they attack you and you kill them both, Glooming will be overjoyed, and give you 1000 gold instead of 400. Hidden Treasure Chests Place: Mahboob's attic - Amount: 100 - Enter Mahboob's attic and go through the maze making your way north until you get to a wall in the middle of the wall there is a chest with gold. Place: Ravinale Docks - Amount: 205 - At the docks in Ravinale, walk to where the left most dock starts stop go left in between the house and water (on the sand) and there is another chest. Place: Marid Camp - Amount: 125 - When you get there go down and there it is. Place: Ravinale Marketplace - Amount: 60 - At the gate of Ravinale by the beggar go left and down there is the chest. Place: Outside of Baz's Estate - Amount: 150 - Outside of Baz's Estate go left and down and there is a chest. Place: Labor Site - Amount: 350 - In the labour camp area go left, passing the stone golem, and then go up. The treasure chest is in the top-left corner. Place: Baz's cellar - Amount: 350 - On the sixth floor of Baz's cellar follow the maze to the top-left corner of the room. Place: Crypt 1 - Amount: 50 - On the first floor of Crypt 1, once you defeat the scorpions go down go into the room on the left. The chest is in the top-left corner of the room. Place: Crypt 2 - Amount: 500 - On the second floor of Crypt 2, the one with the spinning blades, the chest is in the top left corner of the second room. Place: Crypt 2 - Amount: 400 - On the third floor of Crypt 2, the one with the double spinning light, the chest is on the left side of the room. Place: Somnus - Amount: 300 - Upon entering the city from the world map, go up until you reach the next screen. Here, go right and up and you should see a small (empty) building. To the left of this building pass through the gap, and at the top right of the map the chest can be found. Riddle Chests Certain chests with steam-powered combination locks are scattered around the world. To open them, you must translate glyphs from the Old Alphabet. These chests generally contain large amounts of gold, much more than regular hidden chests. Place: Lake Alto - Amount: 3000 - After arriving at Lake Alto, go to top right corner of the map. There will be a secret entrance along the coast. Upon entering, go all the way to the right to find the chest. Combination is 13191. Place: Desert HQ - Amount: 3000- During the quest to clear out scorpions, take a right at the fork, it will be dark, but the chest is easily located. Combination is 26110. Place: Great Forest - Amount: 3000 - In the Great Forest, there is a chest in the cave north along the river. Combination is 04950. Sharif and the Abolitionists After a certain point in the game, when you speak to Baz, he may inform you that one of his friends needs a favor. Thus begins a side quest with several battles and multiple potential endings. The Helenites Once you discover the Helenites' base, it is possible to have Helena offer you a quest as a way of helping pay for troops. Chief Uf'Uwan's Generosity Travel to the Rubat clan, and enter the tent to the left. At the bottom, there is a young boy, Irkat. Save the game, and play a game of Psy Duel with him. He will start with 60 life. When you lose, reload the game. With care and time, it is possible to win using units that can target his, and a great deal of luck. Afterwards, go to the Chief's tent to the North, and talk to Irkat. Explain to his father that Irkat owes you money, and you can ask for either troops (you will get 100) or money (you will get 1,000 gold). Even though the chief promises to pay 100fold (100x), he will only pay out 10x the risk. Rescuing Festus & Capturing Hellion In North Somnus, talk to Mysterion and he will tell you that Senator Festus has been kidnapped. Talk to him again and he will guide you to where he is being kept. After 3 battles you will have freed him and you can start another side quest (capturing Hellion) by talking to him. You will gain 10,000 gold after the side quest. Category:Side Quests Category:TSoG Walkthrough